GaybabyLithuania
An overworked Memer who joined on March 30th, 2014. He may look weak but he can shove a sword up in your ass if you insult him. He tends to shove things up in people's asses a lot of times. It's a Lithuanian thing dammit. Favorite pastimes include: Playing ACNL, Making fun of Prussia and making vines with the other baltics and rubbing paperwork all over his body Not so favorite pastimes include: Being with Russia, Saving poland from whatever shit he's gotten himself into again and having his neck snapped. oh and his name is apparently Toris Laurinaitis. weird. Background In West baltic region born and raised by mamaAesti who promised him that he's gonna be a big country with a big ding dong. Now he represents the republic of lithuania like damn look at that responisbility During the years 1200-1569 this swaggie nation became the almighty Grand Duchy of Lithuania and owned everyone like a boss he is until he joined up with that bitch Poland and created the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth which dominated everyone including that meme ass Prussia. They were the top dogs until Russia had tobe a shit and tore them apart. Literally. Afterwards he worked for Russia for some time until one day he thought enough was enough and shoveda pipe in Russia's ass and ran off . He's still independent to this day and still being bombarded by paperwork. wow. Relationships GaybabyPolska Apparently they are v good friends but Poland often get's himself introuble for anything (mostly sticking his head in rather unwelcoming places) but somehow they end up drinking with each other and telling each other bad memes. 10\10 best relationship GaybabyRussia Son of a gun who makes and shoves Paperwork into Liet's home. Wants him and Toris Radinaitis to be best buddies for life but liet is like ew no gtfo. Doesn't know that he still has a pole up in his butt. GaybabyBelarus Liet got a crush and loves that girl ever since they laid eyes on each other. Though she often breaks his hands but his love game is too strong for that. He wrote some ballads and songs for her. She then threw some chairs at him to gtfo out of her house. GaybabyAmerica He is the best homie/bro that Liet would ever ask for. Made Lithuania become a sucker for some juicy cheeseburgers. Liet stayed with him for a couple of years and it was the best hella years of his life since the Duchy. may or may not frick fracked with each other GaybabyLuxembourg Liet's current love. They do the frick frack and the snick snack all the time. He protects Lux from the Anti-Lux club and keeps him warm while Lux protects him from the haters. 10000000/10 otp guiz. GaybabyHuttRiver There is no words to describe this memer who killed liet several times all in the name of love. What Admin It's ya girl Liz living in Minnesnowta I write I roleplay I read I debate I eat aslo i am a birb. 100% true fact because i am an orthinologist Main blog Fandomstuck Hetalia